


Last Time

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Self Indulgent Crap [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Peter, F/M, Rough Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of "I Didn't Say You Could Speak".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically a flashback to "last time" when you disobeyed Peter for the first time. also very very short!

You lean in close to him, noses almost brushing. “You’re not the boss of me.”

He smirks, but the humor doesn’t reach his eyes. They’re cold and dark, boring holes into yours. “Shouldn’t have said that.”

In seconds, he whirls you around and bends you over the desk. He has your arms pinned behind your back in one hand, the other hand at the waistband of your jeans. With a flick of the wrist his undoes the buckle and pushes them down to your ankles. His palm comes to rest on your buttocks.

“One chance to apologize, dear.”

“Fuck off, Peter.”

You cry out as his palm connects with your ass, a sharp sting.

“Count darling.” He tells you.

“One.” You whisper.

He smacks you again. “Louder.”

“Two!” You cry.

He hits you, again and again, until you’re sobbing beneath his hand.

“Last one.” He murmurs, and he brings his hand down to slap you with an unGodly force.

“Twenty.” You let a couple of tears fall.

He puts a hand in your hand and pulls you back. He kisses your throat before forcing you to your knees.

He keeps his grip in your hair as he yanks at the zipper on his jeans. He shoves them down and pulls his cock out.

His hand makes his way to your jaw and grips it, forcing it open. He shoves his cock down your throat.

You choke as he slams into your mouth, taking no time to ease you into it.

He’s thrusting, the length of his cock dragging across your throat and tongue, and you can taste the precum pouring out of his slit.

He pushes his cock all the way in, until your lips are too stretched to take anymore and your nose is brushing a thatch of thick hair.

He’s still gripping your jaw, painfully so, and you feel the bruises forming. He brushes the pad of his thumb over your bottom lip and stares into your eyes. “It’s such a shame you couldn’t behave, darling.”

Then he pulls out and slams into your mouth, coming with a groan down your throat.

When he’s finished, he pulls out and lets you go. He flops down on the back, letting out another groan.

You stand shakily and go to lay next to him. He draws you up against his side and holds you as you tremble.

“Let’s not let this happen again, dear.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! remember, i live off of comments and kudos:)


End file.
